


Burned breakfast

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve takes Danny to a very expensive restaurant to make up after pulling one of his very smart ideas and almost got Danny shot.Danny loves one of the entree plates and Steve decides to make it for him at breakfast but it doesn't turn out as planned...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Burned breakfast

Steve and Danny are going out on dinner.Steve had closed a table for their date at a local and very expensive restaurant.Yesterday he almost got Danny shot after pulling one of his very smart ideas and he wanted to make up for it.They arrive and they sit at the table.The waiter comes,takes an order and he leaves.Danny asks"Nice place babe,how did you managed to find a table?" and Steve answers"I pulled some strings".Steve has a flashback calling Kamekona to find him a table ASAP.The waiter comes back,serves them wine.They raise their glasses,Steve says "to never risk your life again with my ideas" and Danny responds "I don't think this will ever happen but yeah."They drink,the waiter brings the entrees,there is one plate,it is meat with cheese and Danny loved it.They enjoy the rest if the dinner and they leave.Steve had noticed how much Danny loved the plate with the cheese and the meat.They return home and they head to their bed.Next morning Steve wakes up earlier than usuall.He goes to the stores to buy some to make Danny the plate from yesterday.He got Kamekona to learn the recipe from the chef yesterday while he was at the bathroom supposedly.Steve returns home,he goes to the kitchen,he starts cooking.He places the cheese aside so he can do it at the end so it won't get cold.He cuts the meat to pieces and he puts it to the frying pan.When it starts to get darker,he puts some wine and then he has to finish it on flames.Upstairs Danny has woken up,he goes to the bathroom,he gets ready and he goes down the stairs when he hears Steve from the kitchen.Steve screams "ouch,damn it".Danny runs to the kitchen,he sees smoke and Steve putting his arm under cold water.He approaches him,they kiss for good morning.Danny asks "what happened babe?" and Steve answers "I saw how much you liked the plate with cheese and meet from yesterday and I wanted to surprise you at breakfast.I went and bought everything and I started and it was time to finish it with flames and I burned my arm.I am so sorry babe,I ruined your breakfast" and Danny says "aww Steve,I was completely fine with a bowl of cereals" and Steve says "yes but I wanted to do something special for you my Danno."Danny looks at him and says "thank you but leave the special cooking for me,last week you cut yourself."Steve looks at Danny and he says "but you are always doing something special for me and I never do something for you."Danny says "last night was very special and beautiful."Danny closes the water and pulls Steve's arm out of the sink,it is pretty bad,he says "damn Steve,it looks pretty bad,I think we should stop at the hospital before work" and Steve says "ok,thank you Danno."Danny says "no problem babe",Steve leaves the kitchen holding his arm,Danny turns off the heat,they go into the Camaro,Danny drives and they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I was studying when this came to my mind and I thought why not,it could be funny at the end


End file.
